Why Us! A Marriage Law Story
by ShArIkA14253
Summary: A Marriage Law is passed and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are paired up. Many twists, an actual plot, and many pairings all put together. This story is put under DracoHermione, because it focuses on them the most, but three or four pairings are init.
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey everybody! I love Marriage Law Stories, just because they take so much skill to get the emotions and the characters down just right, so I decided to write one myself. There are many parings so it might be kind of confusing in the beginning. The main pairing is Draco/Hermione just to warn you in case you don't like this pairing. Also Dumbledore is alive in my story and Voldemort is dead. Anyways on with the story! 

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own the characters, just the plot.

Chapter One: How the Law Came About/ Prolouge

" It is not possible! Many of the people who will be under this law, if this law is passed, will be students who are still at school because they have to be in between 15 and 25." Dumbledore argued,"And if this law is passed they will not stand for it! They will be sure to barge into the Ministry's headquarters, demanding that you change the law. And-"

" This law must be passed Albus. There is no other way to avoid the prophecy made. The woman said that there would have to be this law to control the Wizarding world. The hatred between purebloods and everyone else is too big and if we don't control it now then riots would break out. So much fighting would start that we would have a civil war. All the purebloods are suspected of being part of the Deatheaters even after the war had ended." Rufus Scrimgeour cut in.

" But can't we do anything? Ban people from creating chaos? Hire more people for protection of the pureblood people?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

" No we cannot. People would not pay any attention to those laws and then our Aurors, and innocent people, will be in danger. This is the only way." the Minister replied.

" Alright if it is for the good of everyone then...we should pass this law. I believe, though, we should put people who know each other together, as well as people who would force themselves to get along in the long run. It would be a hard thing to do, but we must put as many people who were part of the Dark side but weren't Deatheaters, together with people of the Light Side. If we can do everything I mentioned. all together then we can pass the law.

" I believe we can create a list including all of that. So then it is decided. At 9:04 p.m., August 13, 1997, the Marriage Law is passed." After this a contract appeared which had a line after the words Minister of Magic and witness.

" Before we sign I belive we should apply some spells to it. The Law Binding spell, which will prevent the law to be broken, as well as some others that I will perform later." the Minister added.

Dumbledore merely nodded stiffly.

The contract disappeared after both Albus Dumbledore and Rufus Scrimgeour signed as the Minister of Magic and witness. Both of them shook hands, said their goodbyes, and then exited the room. As soon as they got outside they Apparated one after another silently, worrying what the reactions would be to the law.


	2. Finding Out

**A/N** OMG, all of the reviewers have made my day!D You al have encouraged me to keep on writing. Wow two chapters in a day! Sorry for the short chapter but I needed to get it in to show why the law is needed. Anyways keep on reading! 

Disclaimer: As you all should know, I don't own the characters or the story, just my plot.

**_Chapter Two: Finding Out_**

Harry Potter was happy. For the first time in a year, he actually felt happy. The past year was hard on him, what with all the chaos. Finding Horcruxes, fighting in the war, rounding up all the Deatheaters, and then grieving all the losses in the war. Which weren't that many. There was only Mundungus Fletcher, and Lee Jordan, as well as some others that Harry did not know about. But now he was a day away from going back to the one place where he actually felt at home. Hogwarts. His thoughts were soon disturbed by a furious Ronald Weasley. As he barged in Harry sat up.

" What happened mate?" Harry questioned, seeing the expression on Ron's face.

" This happened," Ron replied, showing Harry the Daily Prophet.

" BLOODY HELL! Are the allowed to do that?!" Harry yelled.

" According to Mum and Dad, yes they can. Anyways I don't think you should worry. You'll most likely be put with Ginny. And I will be put with Lavender," Ron said, referring to their girlfriends, " but what about Hermione? She has no one that she really could be paired up with."

" I dunno. But I do know that we should try and stop this law from happening. Go and show Hermione and Ginny and then tell them to get dressed. We're gonna go see if Dumbledore can help us." Harry said, determinedly.

Quickly Ron left the room and thundered up the stairs. Harry rubbed his face with his hands. Why can't our lives just me easy, he asked himself. All of a sudden he heard shrieks and realized that Ron must've told the girls.

Meanwhile a horrified Hermione Granger stared at the newspaper in front of her blankly.

" Why? Why did they do this. Can't the Ministry ever leave us alone?!" Hermione heard Ginny yelling in the background.

" Calm down Ginny. You know that you will be paired with Harry. At least it will be with someone you know well and love." Ron said, shooting a worried glance at Hermione. Ginny looked toward Hermione as well.

" Hermione? Are you ok? You look sick." Ron said, concerned.

" Am I ok? No I am not ok Ronald. Do you not see what the Ministry is doing? They are taking control over our lives. Come on we have to go do something about this." Hermione got up off the bed and started walking toward the door.

" Hermione wait! Harry said we will all go to Dumbledore as soon as you two get dressed. You can't go out like that," Ron said.

" What are we waiting for?" Ginny asked," Ron get out, come on Hermione, you heard Ron, get dressed first then we will all go together."

While all this was happening, Blaise Zabini was just waking up to the sound of annoying tapping on the window.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." he yelled.

Quickly he went to the window and opened it up, letting the owl in. He untied the Daily Prophet from the owls leg and sat back down in bed to read it.

"WHAT!!! No way, this is not happening." he thundered out.

The owl hooted meekly, waiting for the few coins it needed. Blaise threw in a couple of Knuts and then kept reading the front page.

**_New Law for the Wizarding World!_**  
Reported to you by James Smith

**In the last couple of days the Ministry has been in chaos. The crew here at the Daily Proplet wondered what could be causing all this ruckus. Well last night we found out. For the past month, more precisley since August 13th, the Ministry of Magic has been wworking on a new law. Yes, you heard right, there is yet another law. This one applies to wizards and witches in between the ages of 15 and 25. All witches and wizards in between these ages will be forced to marry the person the Ministry chooses. Right now we have no idea why such a law would be passed and who in their right mind passed it along with Rufus Scrimgeour. This new law, named by the Ministry , the Marriage Law, is going to be told to sll the "victims" through a letter which will be sent out tommorow, with details and their parteners name. As of now we have no more information. Remember you heard it forst from everyone here at the Daily Prophet.**

_No.. this can't be happening. I wonder if Draco knows yet_. Blaise decided to pop in for a visit by Floo.

Draco Malfoy was pissed.

"Blaise! Why would you pop in for a visit at 10:00 in the morning? Couldn't you see I was sleeping!" He yelled.

"Ok then I guess you don't wanna know about the Marriage Law." Blaise replied.

" What Marriage Law?"

" The Ministry passed a Marriage Law at August 13th and it says that every witch or wizard in between the ages of 15 and 25, will be forced to marry another witch or wizard." Blaise answered.

" What!? No that can't be right. I bet you're making this all up."

" No I'm not, you prat, just read this." Blaise handed Draco his copy of the Daily Prophet.

After a while Draco screamed.

" Arghh, why the hell would they pass a law like that?"

" I dunno mate. Maybe they just wanna... I don't know why don't we go and pop in for a visit at the Ministry's headquarters?"

" Umm... Blaise, we can't do that. They won't listen to some 16 year olds. Maybe you should go to Dumbledork. I mean he has some power and maybe he can do something." Draco said.

" Alright we'll do that, get ready, and then we'll go."

" I am ready, you idiot. You're the one who forced me to wake up and get ready, just to ruin my day with this awful news.

They strode to the fireplace and Flooed to Hogwarts.

Everyone was ready at the Burrow and were just about to leave.

" Wait a secong Ronneikins, you guys didn't think you could leave without us did you?" Fred said.

" You guys are coming?" Ron asked. They both shook their heads yes. "Ok then let's go!" Ron yelled.

One after another they all flooed to Hogwarts just to crash into two very surprised Slytherins.

" What the hell!" came a muffled voice under a pile of kids.

" Why the hell are you two here?" Hermione asked.

" We could ask the same for you Mudblood." Draco sneered.

" Are you all quite done?" Dumbledore asked, "because I would like to know what all of you are doing here in my office on top of one another." He smiled.

" Professor, my group, everyone here except for those two," Harry pointed to Draco and Blaise," have all come here to talk to you about the Marriage Law."

" Us too," Blaise cut in, before Harry could go further.

" I am sorry, everyone, but you should know that this law was passed with me fully knowing about it. Actually I was the witness that signed to make the law legal. I support it because it will help the Wizarding World in the long run. Just be patient with it." Dumbledore said calmly. He saw the looks of outrage on the students' faces as he saide he was the witness and he couldn't help, but feel sorry for them.

" But can't-" Blaise was cut off by the professor.

" I'm sorry, but I can't do anything." Dumbledore said." Now if that is all you may leave, unless you have more questions."

Everyone slowly started to leave one at a time as there was only one fireplace. Hermione stayed behind to be the last person so she could ask the professor a question.

" Professor? I was wondering if...well... are we going to be paired up with someone who we actually like?"

" You must find out these things by yourself. I can tell you that the pairings may clash and some will hate each other, while some may already be in love with each other. Every pairing will be unique and an individual realtionship. There may be a relationship where the two people get along, but one is in love with another person, not their partner. Remember this though, Ms. Granger, love can come from unexpected things. If all the pairings tried to get along, wonderful things may happen, without you even knowing it. No I believe your friends are waiting for you?"

" Oh... um. yes I should go. Thank you Professor. Good-bye." and with that Hermione turned around and Flooed back to the Burrow.

A/N So how was it? Good or bad? I personally think there is too much dilouge and there will be less, but again I needed to get the chapter in to explain more things and to show that, they didn;t just accept the law. I don't think Hermione, Harry, or Draco would quietly accept it.They would show determination and they would question the law. Anyways leave a review! D


	3. Dreading

A/N Hey everyone! I am like updating very fast, but I guess that's just because I have so much time in the weekends. Thanx for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: Yeah I stil don't own anything. Only J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter Three: Dreading

" I can't believe he couldn't do anything. Actually I can't believe he wanted this law to happen," Harry muttered pacing back and forth in Ron's room. All of the kids in the Burrow were in the room watching him.

" Harry you know that he can't do anything. First of all he still isn't as powerful as the Minister. Rufus Scrimgeour's word is law. Literally. Also Professor Dumbledore was the witness who signed, which means he probably encouraged a Law Binding spell to be put on the contract. Even if the Minister or Dumbledore dies, the law will still be legal and we still have to follow it. There is nothing else we can do. I thought up of everything and if Dumbledore signed it, he must've thought of everything that we can do to get out of it. Because of this, he most likely suggested other spells to be put on it as well, or the Minister already knew to put the spells on. You know that Rufus Scrimgeour is not stupid. Our channces are like 1 against 99. The only way to avoid it is to hand in your wand and never enter the Wizarding World again, and I know that none of us here want to do that." Hermione took in a deep breath after she stopped ranting.

Everyone looked at her in awe. If she couldn't think of anything and Dumbledore couldn't do anything, they would have to just go along with it. Fred and George smiled grimly as they looked out the window.

" I can't belive that tomorrow our letters are going to come out the window." Fred said.

" Atleast you all know who you're going to be paired up with. All of you guys have someone who you love, but I...I still don't even know. How can I get married to someone who I don't know, but am supposed to love?" Hermione whispered.

" It's ok Hermione. We don't even know if we are going to be paired up together," Ginny said. She sat down beside Hermione. Ginny was mad. The law was tearing people up inside and they thought it would be good for them. This law is BS. Nothing good can actually comeout of a law like this. By this time next year we are all going to be married or something, and who knows. Everyone here can get someone unexpected, or someone they hate. I bet the Ministry didn't think about that Ginny thought with a sniff. She started to tear up.

" Everthing is going to change. Everyine will be bitter and mad at the law, won't they. Just look at us now. Fred and George aren't smiling. Ron is actually quiet. Harry is not happy anymore, and Hermione is out of ideas. The Ministry just wants to control us, like Hermione said. And look at us. It's actually working." Ginny said.

" You're right, Ginny," Hermione said lifting her head from the position she was in," we are all gloomy and sad. We should be happy. Everyone is safe. Fred and George have a business and we are all going back to school."

" You are the only person who would be happy to go back to school, Hermione," Ron said with a smile. Everyone started to laugh at that.

" Oh you know you want to get back to school, Ron. What was it that you told me. Oh yes you said something about getting back to school in a hurry, because you left your Blankie there." Ginny retorted laughing at how red Ron got. Everbody was laughing even harder.

At the same time Draco was at the Malfoy Manor with Blaise. They sat down in chairs in the living room, talking.

" Can't believe Dumbledore couldn't do anything." Draco said.

" What I can't believe is that he actually signed the damn contract making it legal. And by the way, what the hell were you thinking calling Granger mudblood. We both know that you got over the whole blood issue a while ago."

" Yeah well, it's like a nickname for her now. And you know that old habits are hard to get rid of." Draco replied.

He started to get up and walk to the ballroom turned basketball court. Blaise followed after him.

" I mean after the Dark Lord killed my mother for my mistake of saying no to becoming a Deatheater, and my father run, because he was such a coward, I did change my ways." Draco said.

" I know I mean look at what you did with this room. You turned it into a court for a Muggle game." Blaise replied after they reached the ballroom. The huge room had two basketball hoops and a couple of basket balls in the corner. The huge chandelier was removed and instead there were two scoreboards. There were no more chairs left, only bleachers that were never used.

" Yeah, who knew a Muggle game could relieve so much stress. Much better than hexing random things outside."

" Wanna play a game?" Blaise asked.

" No, I just brought you down here to see if the lights were working. Of course I want to play a game, you idiot!" Draco said sarcastically.

They started to play, but after a while they just started to take turns shooting the ball.

" I wonder why Dumbledore would think this dumb law would help our world here." Blaise said as Draco was shooting.

" Well probably cuz he thought the marriages would be between the "good" side of the war and the kids who came from the "bad" side of the war, and it would erase out all the hatred towards purebloods and muggleborns." Draco stated matter of factly," I mean you have to admit, after the war ended, more riots and fights started between people who supported the Light side and people who were born into the Drak side. Even when some people were really good people but then their parents supported the Dark side, people would start fights with them."

" Yeah, maybe," Blaise said. They finished playing after that. Both of them were tired and Blaise decided to stay over for the night and after they got their letters he would go home. Both of them went to bed after informing Blaise's parents dreading what the next day would bring.

At the same time everyone at the Burrow decided to sleep on the floor in the biggest room, the living room. Fred and George took the two couches while Harry and Ron slept on one side of the room and Ginny and Hermione slept on the other side. All of them were hoping that the letters would not come the next day.

A/N So how was it? Good or bad? Please tell me so I can improve and so that I can feel better about myself. No I'm just kidding, I just wanna know what you guys think about my story. 


	4. Letters

**A/N** Thanks for all the reviews!! I love reviews, they always make my day. Anyways on with the story! Go on read!

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own anything except for the plot.

**Chapter Three:** Letters

The next morning all eight of the kids were sleeping peacefully not realizing the horror they would be facing that day. As the sunlight streamed down onto the brunette girl's sleeping form, she stirred. As her eyes opened she felt a sort of contentment filter through her body. That was before she realized what was about to happen that day. She jumped up, waking Ginny up beside her.

" What happened Hermione?" Ginny asked.

" Nothing, I just realized that we're gonna get our letters today."

" Oh yeah, I just forgot about that. Anyways we should be happy too. We're going back to Hogwarts today." Ginny said

" Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that! I still can't believe I'm Head Girl!" Hermione squealed.

" How can you not believe it? You are the smartest person in Hogwarts. No one ever doubted that you would become Head Girl." Ginny replied matter of factly.

" Can you be quiet over there?! Some of us are still trying to sleep you know!" Ron yelled from the other side of the room.

" You should wake up you know! Mum wants to know what we want for breakfast and she said the first person downstairs gets to choose what we have." Ginny retorted.

As soon as she finished talking she and Hermione saw Ron jump up and run down the stairs. Fred, George, and Harry soon followed after. Both Hermione and Ginny laughed as they slowly got up and went down the stairs. They saw the boys downstairs being scolded by Mrs. Weasley because they were running down the stairs too fast.

" Good morning girls," Mrs Weasley greeted after she finished yelling at them, " What do you want for breakfast? I have eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, muffins, and some fruit."

" Thanks for all the food Mrs. Weasley, but I'm not that hungry," Hermione said.

" Me too Mum. I'm just a bit nervous about the letters that are coming today. Maybe after we get the letters I'll eat a bit." Ginny said.

All the boys just shrugged and piled their plates with food. Hermione and Ginny just sat down and started talking about what they thought the school year would be, avoiding the topic of who they thought their partners would be in the Marriage Law. All of a sudden Fred spit out the orange juice he was drinking. Ron, who was sitting across from Fred got drenched.

" Ughh..Gross Fred, what did you do that for?" Ron asked covered with the orange juice. Fred just nodded his head toward the window. All five heads turned to see what he was looking at. Through the window they could see six identical owls coming toward them with letters attached to their legs.

" Oh my gosh. They're coming...what are we going to do...this is not happening," Ginny moaned.

" Gin, shut up!" Ron snapped.

At the same time Draco and Blaise were eating their breakfast. They had just gotten up, and Blaise decided he would go get his trunk from his house and would go to Platform 9 3/4 with Draco.

" I am still amazed that you got the Head Boy badge," Blaise said." I never thought any of the information ever got through your thick head."

" Yeah well, it did. Anyways I didn't expect anyone else to get it. I am the top of our class," Draco bragged.

" Second to top," Blaise replied," Granger is the actual top."

" Shut up Blaise," Draco retorted.

" That's all you can come up-"

" What's up with you?" Draco asked seeing how Blaise froze up in the middle of his sentence. Blaise blinked, cleared his throat, and then said," I think our letters are here."

Draco's head swung around so fast that it was a miracle that it didn't go flying off his neck. He saw two owls flying towards them. He got up as soon as the owls tapped on the window, and opened it. The two owls flew in and one landed on the table next to Blaise and the other bird waited patiently for Draco to get back to the table to open his letter. Slowly Draco walked back to the table.

Meanwhile there was confusion at the Burrow. The owls got confused with Fred and George. Ron's owl was a bit to excited and Hermione and Ginny couldn't stop laughing as they saw Ron yelling at the poor owl. Finally they sorted everything out and Ron's excited owl calmed down after getting a piece of bread to eat.

" Should we all open the letters together or should we open them one at a time?" Harry asked.

" Lets do it seperately so we have time to get used to the idea." Hermione said.

They all untied their letters from the owls' legs and then opened them up. There was a couple of gasps going around the room. Hermione was the last to open her letter. She took one look at the name, gasped, and then ran upstairs. Everyone ran after her, but the door was locked and they could hear her screaming into her pillow in the room.

Simultaneously Draco and Blaise opened their letters. Blaise took a quick look through his letter and gulped loudly.

" Who'd you get?" Draco asked, seeing the look of horror on Blaise's face.

Blaise mumbled something that sounded like beastly's fister.

" What? Who'd you get?!" Draco said, not understanding what Blaise said.

" I said Weasley's sister!" Blaise roared.

Draco took one look at his face and started to laugh." Wow, that really sucks. Wonder who I got."

" You didn't read the letter?"

" No, I am actually taking my time to read the whole, entire letter." Draco said.

" Well hurry up and read to the end. I wanna know who you got."

" Um... wait.. blah blah blah... soon you will get used to the idea...yadda yadda yadda... okay I got it. You Draco Malfoy will be marrying Hermione Granger. Wait what! Granger!" Draco yelled.

Blaise was laughing his head off.

" You... married to Granger?!!" Blaise kept on laughing

Draco just seething.

" I can't marry her!! She's... well she's insufferable, and a know-it-all and she is a muggleborn. She hates me and I hate her!" He screamed.

Meanwhile everyone was trying to get Hermione to come out of the room. Finally the door slowly creaked open and Hermione peeked out. She beckoed Ginny into the room and as soon as Ginny went in, she slammed the door shut.

" What happened Hermione?" Ginny asked gently.

Hermione flopped down on the bed and then said," Draco Malfoy. That's who I have to marry."

" What! No way!" Ginny laughed nervously.

" Yeah I know. I can't believe it! I hate him. He is like, such a brat and now I'm stuck with him! Ughh" She groaned.," Anyways who are you stuck with?"

Ginny turned red as she said something.

" What? Zabini? Wait isn't he in my year? Yeah what's his name? Baise or Blaise. Right?"

" Yeah Blaise Zabini."

" Wow, that's shocking. Everyone thought you were gonna end up with Harry but you end up with someone completely different." Hermione said

Behind the bedroom door all three boys were pressing their ears up against the door.

" Stop pushing Fred!"

" I'm not pushing! You are George!"

" Stop yelling you two. They'll hear us!"

" Yeah, what Harry said."

" Shuttup Ron!"

"Do you hear that?"

The door slammed open. All three boys got hit in the head as the door banged open onto them.

" Were you two trying to listen to us?!" Ginny yelled at them.

" We were just trying to figure out what the whole secret was." Ron said.

" Yeah...who do you have as your partner Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione said softly," Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

" The Ferret! No way! That can't be right!" Ron said.

" Who are-" Hermione got cut off.

" Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry! Get your stuff and lets go!!! It's time to go to the Platform!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

All six of them looked at the time which said 10:30 a.m. Eeryone started to run towards their room to grab their stuff and go. 10 minutes later they were done and ready to go. Mr. Weasley drove them to the Platform in the Ministry's car. 19 minutes later everyone was saying their last goodbyes and finally boarded the Hogwarts Express.

" So Ron, I never finished my question. Who are you marrying?" Hermione asked as they sat down in the empty compartment.

" I'm marrying-" Ron never got to finish because the compartment door slid open.

" Can we sit here?" a dreamy voice asked.

" Luna?" Ginny asked.

" Ginny, is that you? It's been a while hasn't it?" Luna said.

" Yes. I'm soo sorry I never got to write to you. It has been a busy vacation."

" Yes it has. Who are you marrying Ginny? Someone nice I hope."

" No I'm marrying Blaise Zabini, from Slytherin. Very nasty if you ask me."

" Well that really does suck, now doesn't it? I'm marrying Dean Thomas." Luna said

While this exchange was going on Hermione got confused.

" Fred, George why are you on the train if you are done with school?" Hermione asked.

" Dumbledore sent us a letter that said we would have to finish our seventh year to work, so we came back." Fred and George said in unison.

" Really, I wonder why he would say that after all this time?" Harry said.

" Yeah we're wonderin' that too." Fred said.

" Hermione who are you marrying?" Luna asked.

" Oh, I am marrying that slimy Draco Malfoy," Hermione said.

" I feel bad for you. What about you Ronald?"

" I'm marrying..."

A/N Sorry I had to get this chapter in. So far it's my favorite. Remember to review!


	5. Getting to School

**A/N** Hey everybody! A lot of people guessed who Ron was marrying and so I know that everyone wants to read the story. Enjoy the chapter cuz remember, they're going back to Hogwarts. There should be a lot of drama in the next couple of chapters especially when Hermione and Draco are the Heads. So go and read! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the plot.

**Chapter 5:** The Partners/Getting to School

" I'm marrying...Parkinson." Ron bit out, with a frown on his face.

" Pansy Parkinson?! Seriously?" Hermione said.

" Yeah I know... I hate this marriage law." Ron said.

" Doesn't everybody..." Harry said.

At that moment the compartment door slammed open, and Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise stepped into the small alcove. The compartment was starting to get really cramped. Fred. George, Ron, and Harry stood up.

" What do you want?" Ron said menacingly.

" Look who's here. Four Weasels, Potty, Loony, and the Mu-... Granger," Draco said covering up his mistake.

" Leave Ferret," Harry retorted.

" No, I rather like it in here," Draco sneered.

" What do you want Malfoy," Hermione snapped. She was getting annoyed.

" We have to go to the Prefects meeting now." he said.

" Oh.." Hermione got up and followed after him. She didn't understand why they didn't have the meeting a bit later. Draco turned into an empty compartment.

" What do we have to do?" Hermione asked. She was really confused now. Usually the Prefects were already in the compartment. She couldn't believe that they would all be late.

" Malfoy, why did you bring me here?" She asked suspiciously.

" We need to talk." he replied.

" What. Why do we need to talk? There's nothing to be said. We just get McGonagall's list of things to do and just do our duties. Not that hard." Hermione said.

" Not about that! We have to talk about the Marriage Law. And it's not about us. Not yet. It's about Weasel and Pansy." he said.  
" Why?"

" Weasley needs to be told-" Draco got cut off when the Prefects all came in. " I'll tell you later."

" Alright...Okay everyone we need to get started. As you all know I'm your Head Girl and this is your Head Boy. Right now we just have to tell you that as soon as you enter the school, you have the authority to dock off points for ACTUAL reasons. Also try and help the first years get used to the school. Show them around and make sure to show the students where their dorms are. Everyone got that so far?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded.

" Also remember to tell the first years all the things they should know. Avoid Peeves, tell them the staircases move, there are ghosts, and other things. Also tell the students to avoid some of the doors in the school. That's it. Do you have questions? No? Okay you may leave." Draco finished.

As soon as everyone left Hermione and Draco got up.

" Finish dinner fast Granger."

" I want to enjoy the feast. I'll finish whenever I want to." Hermione snapped at him.

" Fine then. I just won't tell you what I was going to tell you earlier." Draco replied smirking, he knew she would come earlier.

" Fine." Hermione said shortly.

They both made their way back to their own compartments. As Hermione was walking back she wondered what he was going to tell her. It suddenly dawned on her that they would have to live together shortly and that they would have to talk about the marriage sooner or later.

" This sucks." She whispered to herself as she walked into the compartment. She saw that Neville was in the compartment now.

" Hey Hermione." Neville greeted.

" Hi Neville. Did you have a good summer?"

" Depends on what you think good is. I had fun. My grandmother and I went to many different places for the break and I saw lots of magical plants there. Then we came back and I got the letter." Neville said with a smile.

" Who'd you get for your 'partner'?" Ron said rudely.

" Oh..I got Parvati."

" Really? At least you guys are in the same house. I got Zabini." Ginny said.

" Who did the rest of you get?" Neville asked.

" I got Greengrass."

" Greengrass? Is she in our year? I can't remember..." Hermione trailed off.

" Yeah. Daphne Greengrass. She's in Slytherin." Harry said uncomfotably.

" Oh yeah I remember her. She's snooty." Neville said back," Anyways what about the rest of you?"

" I have Dean." Luna piped up.

" I have Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson." Ron said with a frown.

" That sucks." Neville said sypmathetically.

" I'm happy with the person I have," Fred said. Everyone looked at the twins in surprise. They had beeen so quiet. " Yeah we're still here." they said together.

" Anyways who do you have?" Ginny asked curiosly.

" I have Angelina." Fred answered.

" And I have Katie." George said after.

" Lucky. You both have someone you wanted to be with."

" Yeah. Mum already planned our weddings."

" When are you getting married then?" Luna asked.

" During Christmas Break we're leaving and we'll have the wedding then." Fred said,"Then I think they have to come here and live with us for the rest of the school year. But they get to leave a lot and go to their jobs or whatever."

" You guys are really lucky. I have Zabini. Blaise Zabini, he's in your year." Ginny said.

" What about you Hermione?" Neville asked.

" I have Malfoy." Hermione said.

" Malfoy! No way. The letter said that you would be paired up based on-"

" Based on your skill and stuff. I know. You do know that he is the second smartest person in our year, right? Dumbledore had told me that it would be unexpected." Hermione had cut him off.

" Right. Anywayslet's change the topic shall we?" Hermione got ost in her thoughts as the others started to talk abou their summers. A little while later she was being shaken awake by Ginny.

" We're here. Get up." she whispered.

Hermione shot up. She had to help Malfoy with the first years. They had to all be herded to Hagrid and then they had to make sure everyone got in a carriage. Hermione grabbed her trunk and Crookshanks' hutch and ran out of the train. She collided into someone. Hard. Hermione started to fall under the weight of the trunk and because of the collision. Luckily she was able to steady herself by leaning on the person.

" Hey! Watch it." Malfoy turned around.

" I was falling. Why'd you have to stand right in front of the door anyways?" Hermione asked.

" I just got off!" he shot back.

" Whatever. Come on we have to get the first years." Hermione said.

" Don't order me around." Hermione just started to walk towards the first years yelling for them to stay in a group with her.

" Finally! We're done." Hermione said with a relieved sigh,"Let's go."

The two of them walked to the last carriage and got on. They rode silently until they got to the castle. Both of them jumped off and walked towards Hogwarts. Hermione smiled at the sight of the looming castle she called her home. At the same time Draco was thinking about how Hogwarts was more of a home than the Malfoy Manor was. They walked into the Great Hall quietly. It was still before the Sorting so everybody was busy catching up with each other. Hermione and Draco seperated and walked to their own table.

" What happened Blaise?" Draco asked. Blaise was laughing hysterically.

" You'll never guess who Millicent is getting married to!" Blaise said.

" Who?" Draco asked. He was already smiling at the thought of anyone marrying her.

" Colin Creevey!"

" Poor boy. Who's Colin Creevy?"

Blaise pointed toward a mousy looking boy at the Gryffindor table.

" Oh well if he's in Gryffindor then that sucks for him. Millicent's going to beat him up before he even gets out of school."

Back at the Gryffindor Table Harry looked around to see Hermione.

" Guess what! Lavender's getting married to Seamus. See everyone else is lucky except for us." Ron said.

" I don't think so. Loads of other people are unhappy with their partners." Harry replied.

Ron was about to say something else when the Sorting began. After it was done Dumbledore stood up to give his speech, and then finally said to dig in.

" Finally! I thought the speech would never end!" Ron said with his mouth full.

" Don't speak with your mouth full Ron. It's disgusting." Hermione lectured him.

Hermione ate a bit more quickly than usual and then got up.

" I have to meet McGonagall to see where the Heads' quarters are. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good-night!" Hermione said.

" Goodnight Hermione." Harry and Ron chorused still eating.

Hermione rushed through the doors and met up with Malfoy and Professor McGonagall.

" Alright you two. Your rooms are at the painting of the little girl holding purple flowers. Her name is Katherine. The password is Unity. I suggest you change it every other month. Goodnight." With that she left Draco and Hermione to explore the rooms.

Hermione gasped when the portrait opened. Inside there was the comoon room and then three doors leading away from it. In the common room there were deep red armchairs with emerald throw pillows. The couches were green and the rugs were a golden color. The three doors led to the bathroom, and their rooms. The middle door led to the bathroom. It was painted a creme color and there was a huge bathtub in it. There was a shower stall behind a wall and there were two sinks. The two sinks were seperated by a long counter to and beneath them was a row of cupboards. There were two doors that were connected to the bathrooms which led to their rooms as well. Hermione exited the bathroom and entered through the door that had the Head Girl sign on it. Her room was breathtaking for her. It was painted a golden yellow color and the carpet was a deep red color. The bed was a nice lilac color, but it clashed with the rest of the room.

At the Head Boy's room everything was an emerald color or a silver color. The bed was deep green, the carpet was a grayish-silver and the walls were painted a lighter green.

Hermione and Draco walked out of their rooms at the same time. Hermione sat down on a couch with a book in her hands. Just then she realized that he had to tell her something about Pansy.

" Well...are you going to tell me yet?" Hermione asked impatiently.

" I guess. The thing with Pansy is that..well...she's in..."

**A/N** Hey did you like the chapters? There's not too much drama yet, but there will be . I wanted to get tis chapter up, but it took a while. Remember to review!


	6. What Happened

**A/N** Thnaks everybody for reviewing! Does anyone have suggestions for this story? If you do please review! Anyways...I am SO SORRY!! I couldn't upload the chapter until today. I think something is wrong with my laptop. Okay on with the story! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot.

**Chapter 6:** What Happened?

Hermione was running down the hall. All the paintings started to swing from side to side as she rushed past them. She didn't hear there angry voises though. All she could think about was getting to Ron and what Malfoy had just told her. She felt bad for Ron and for the first time since she came to Hogwarts, she felt sympathy for Pansy. Hermione turned through a corner and skidded to a halt in front of the Fat Lady.

" Password?" she asked sleepily.

" Umm... oh yeah, billywig." Hermione said.

The portrait opened up and Hermione walked in cautiosly. _How do I tell him? I barely even know what's going on..._ Hermione thought. Harry and Ron looked up right then, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

" Hey Hermione. What are you doing here? Got fed up with Malfoy?" Ron asked chuckling.

" No...I came here to talk to you guys. Actually you Ron. It's important." Hermione said gravely.

" Why? What happened?" Ron asked. He caught the look on Hermione's face. She looked confused, as well as was it...sympathy? Yes it was.

" Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked.

" Yeah I am... but I need to talk to Ron. You can stay though." Hermione said quickly. She started to fidget around and play with her skirt.

" Ron...Pansy... well Pansy's in the hospital. Actually she's in St. Mungo's." Hermione watched as Ron's face grew shocked.

" Why?" He asked. Even though he didn't want to marry her, he could still worry about her.

" I don't know, but Malfoy told me that she's been asking people to ask you to visit her so you can talk about the law and stuff." Hermione said in one breath. Ron got up and started to walk around.

" So I have to go see her? At St. Mungo's? Okay then...when?" He asked. He looked so confused, worried, and helpless.

" You could go to Dumbledore and ask him to let you go," Harry suggested. Ron just nodded. He was in shock.

" I'll go tomorrow. He'll most likely say it's too late, and they do have visiting hours and they're already closed." Ron made up his mind.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief. She wondered how he would take it. He could've been anything, sad, or mad, or anything else. Hermione collapsed onto an armchair. She was tired from all that running. The warm fire, soft armchair, and soft murmers made her fall into a gentle sleep.

_**Hermione was late. Not for class, but her own wedding. She had woken up quickly, took a shower, dried and made her hair, put on her dress and make-up and before four hours had passed, she was done. She looked like an angel. She walked down the staircase to where her father was waiting. Swiftly she walked to him and gently hugged him.**_

_**" Nervous?" he asked.**_

_**" A little bit. But I think I'm gonna be ok." Hermione replied.**_

_**They were waiting in front of the doors to the garden. All of a sudden they heard the music begin to play and the doors opened for them.**_

_**" You can still back out now." Tim said.**_

_**" Nahh...it's too late anyway. They already saw us."**_

_**Hermione and her father walked down the aisle, slowly. For her it seemed to go by in seconds. It went even faster as she listened to the priest say the vows and as she said I do. She only slowed down when she heard the last five words.**_

_**" You may kiss the bride," the priest said with a smile. Hermione turned and her stomach dropped. Looking back at her was the one and only Draco Malfoy.**_

Hermione jumped up, very wide awake.

" Oww...Hermione that was my head," Ron said, holding his forehead with his hand.

" What time is it?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Harry looked at the the clock.

" 9:58 p.m.," he replied,"Don't worry I think you have two minutes to get to the Head romms."

" Oh no! I can't get there! It's to far. I ran all the way here in like four minutes." Hermione said.

" Take the invisibility cloak." Harry suggested. He quickly went up to his dorm and brought down the cloak.

" Okay you're set. Go ahead and go.Goodight Hermione." Harry said.

" Goodnight you guys." Hermione replied. She swiftly put the cloak on and then stepped out of the portrait.

Meanwhile Draco was in the Heads quarters. How are we supposed to talk about getting married when we are enemies he wondered. His thought were broken by the portrait opening and Hermione walking in. She sat down with a sigh on an armchair.

" Do you know why Pansy is in the hospital?" Hermione questioned.

" Yeah, but I can't tell you. She wants to tell Weasley by herself." he replied.

" Is she sick or what?"

" I can't tell you anything." he said.

" Okay," Hermione sighed. She had so many questions, but she knew he wouldn't tell her anything.

"Why would they still expect her to get married if she's in the hospital?" Hermione whispered to herself.

" Because then she would be able to be discharged from the hospital because she was with someone." Draco answered. Hermione looked bewildered.

" You said that out loud," he smirked at her expression. Hermione gave a small smile.

" Oh...," Hermione yawned. She got tired all of a sudden." I'm going to go to bed."

" Why're you telling me?" he sneered.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and went to her room. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was sleeping. This time though she had more pleasant dreams.

In the Common Room Draco was still up. He was thinking about the civil conversation the two of them had just had. _How are we going to marry each other if this is the first actual conversation we had?_ he wondered. That night he stayed up. He felt that something bad was going to happen.

The next morning Hermione woke up before her alarm clock went off. She quickly got dressed and ready, and then met up with Harry and Ron. As she sat down, all athe owls started coming in. Ron and Harry got mail from two identical owls. When Hermione looked around, she saw all the boys in 5th year and up had one. I wonder why all the boys got one, but the girls didn't Hermione thought. When she turned back to Ron and Harry, they were bright red.

" What's wrong? What's in the letter?" Hermione asked.

" I think you'll find out by the end of this month." Ron said.

" I have to wait that long?! Wait...is it something about the Marriage Law?"

Both of the boys nodded their heads.

" And you guys have a choice of when to tell the other person?" Again they nodded.

Hermione groaned," That means I'll have to wait till the last possible day of this month. No way is Malfoy going to tell me soon."

" I think everybody will find out on the same day." Harry interjected. Both of them had calmed down by now.

" Okay then. Anyways when are you going to see Professor Dumbledore, Ron?" Hermione asked.

" As soon as I finish my breakfast. I actually have a break during my first class!" Ron said.

At the same time, at the Slytherin table, Draco held his head in his hands.

" I can't believe this! They are making us do this too soon!" he whined.

" I know, mate, I know. I haven't even gotten over the idea of being married to her yet. How am I supposed to do this so soon. The Ministry is going crazy!" Blaise replied.

On the table Draco's letter was opened up.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
The Ministry of Magic has decided that all males in the Marriage Law, will be proposing to their partners before the end of this month. As you know, this means you have exactly 28 days to propose to Ms. Hermione Granger. If you fail to do so, by the end of the month, the law will force you to propose, or you will be banished from the WizardingWorld entirely._

_Ministry of Magic_

**A/N**: So again I am so sorry that you guys had to wait soooo long. Something is wrong with my laptop. I got it fixed though... I think. Anyways review!


	7. Ron and Pansy

**A/N **Hey everybody! Sorry this chapter took so long. School, and life is really hectic. And my laptop broke down again, but this time, my dad got it fixed, instead of fixing it himself. So go ahead and read! And remember to review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the plot.

**Chapter 7:** Ron and Pansy

Ron stood in front of the stone gargoyle with a puzzled look on his face.

"'Lemon drops'? How about...'Airheads'?" Ron remembered the chewy candy Hermione had sent him the previous summer. _Have to remember to __ask Hermione to get me more of those,_ Ron thought, remembering how good those candies were. Then, his snapped out of his thoughts and back to the problem he was facing. _How the hell do I get the door opened?_ he wondered.

"Mr. Weasley!"

Ron sighed in relief. It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor! I needed to talk to you." Ron explained as soon as he saw the questioning look on the headmaster's face.

"Very well. 'Mars Bars'." Dumbledore said clearly.

Both of them entered the massive room, and Dumbledore sat down in his chair. Ron sat down in the hard chair in front of him, uncomfortably.

"Now, what is it that you would like to talk to me about?" the Professor asked.

"Well, it's about the Marriage Law and my partner, Pansy Parkinson." Ron started slowly, "Did you know that she's in St. Mungo's?

Dumbledore merely nodded, so Ron kept going.

"I was wondering if you would let me go visit her." Ron said.

" Well Mr. Weasley, I can let you go for the whole day, but before you Floo there, are you sure you want to? Miss Parkinson has gone through many ordeals and she may lash out at you. Or she may just ignore you." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yeah...I have to go see her and clear up a lot of things," Ron replied.

" Alright, go ahead and Floo there and I will inform your professors,

and let them excuse you. Remember to come back at exactly 6:30 p.m." Dumbledore said, "once you get there, ask for which floor the 'Spell Damage' ward is located. Remember to be gentle around Miss Parkinson, Mr. Weasley."

Ron grabbed a handful of Floo powder, ducked into the fireplace, and then disappeared, after yelling out 'St. Mungo's'. Ron had remembered the familiar feeling, like he was about to be sick, as he watched millions of fireplaces flying past his body. Then after a few seconds, he landed with a thump, on the floor of one of the many fireplaces in St. Mungo's. He strode to the witch who sat at the front desk.

"Which floor for Spell Damage?" he asked a black haired witch at the counter. She seemed bored.

"Are you looking for someone?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. She's a patient, her name is Pansy Parkinson" Ron replied.

The witch flicked her wand, and then said, "Fourth floor, room 892."

Muttering his thanks, he promptly left. Ron walked up the stairs, and then started down the long corridor. Soon he came across a room, with the room number '892, which was what he was looking for, on it. Apprehensively, Ron opened the door. The smell of a completely sterile room made him gag.

That was when he saw Pansy. She was laying on the bed with a blank look on her face. Her face was deathly white, and looked waxy. Her hair was strewn across her pillow and she was covered in blankets, but still seemed to be shivering.

_What happened to her?_

At that moment Pansy's head turned to look at him.

"Weasley?" She asked softly.

"Yeah," he replied. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Even though they had hated each other for the past years, Ron had the rare ability to care about anybody, even if they were is worst enemies, if they were in pain. Ron slowly walked over to the chair in front of the bed, and sat down.

"So..." She started awkwardly.

"Why did you ask for me to be here?" Ron asked.

"If you didn't want to come you didn't have to!" Pansy snapped.

Ron just remembered they words Dumbledore had told him.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong," He said gently. Pansy looked at him in wonder. Nobody had ever talked to her that nicely, and nobody ever apologized to her before.

"It's okay," She replied, "I wanted you here to talk. Before we have to...you know, get married you need to know about my past, and what happened to me."

"You know you don't have to tell me unless you want to." Ron said softly.

"I want to," she said in a determined voice

-

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry were sitting in Potions with the Slytherins. They were learning how to make the Confusing Concoction, which was able to confuse the person who drank it.

"I wonder what Ron is doing right now," Harry whispered as he poured in some beetle juice.

"Most likely shouting at Pansy," Hermione replied. She added the final lacewings and stirred the potion twice. Harry ladled it into the glass vial and closed it up.

"I wonder why she wanted him there." Harry asked as they walked up to Snape's desk.

"Maybe to talk about the Marriage Law." Hermione answered.

"Why do you think she's in St. Mungo's anyway?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know...why are you thinking about all of this? Hermione said annoyed.

"I dunno. Maybe because he gets to skip calls and we don't," Hermione just rolled her eyes, and looked around the classroom. Everyone else was finishing up. After a few minuted they got to Snape who eyed their potion.

"It's good enough. Put it down." Snape said shortly.

As they walked past Malfoy's table, Hermione heard some whispering. They sat down in their seats, which were unfortunately next to Malfoy and Blaise's table. Hermione looked to them. They were in deep conversation. All of a sudden they both stopped, and looked over at Hermione. When they saw her, she was reading a book. What they didn't know, was that she was still listening to their conversation.

"Where do you think the Weasel is?" Draco asked.

"Most likely at St. Mungo's with Pansy," Blaise replied.

"Why is he there?!"

"What do you think? Pansy did ask him to go there, so he did. God, Draco, you're getting dumber and dumber every day."

Draco glared at him. All of a sudden,a question popped into his head.

"Do you think she will tell him why she is in there?" He asked.

"I dunno. Maybe she will, I mean after they get married he will have to help her around," Blaise replied.

"Why would he help her? They hate each other."

"He will be forced to. That is why she got paired up with someone. Someone can always keep an eye on her. If she gets any worse, he can help her. Plus, she can't walk around, and someone has to help her. My father told me that, because Weasley came from a big family, they would send him a letter, and ask that until she gets better, she will be kept at his house." Blaise whispered.

"Oh...hey did you know Pansy will be coming back in two week? It'll be good to have her back here." Draco said. The three of them were close friends, even though, at times they wanted to kill each other, but they all stuck together.

At Hermione's table, Hermione smiled. Pansy, Malfoy, and Blaise were just like them. The only difference was that the 'Golden Trio' was nicer than them. Hermione's smile suddenly slipped off her face. Pansy couldn't walk. _How the heck did that happen?_

-

Meanwhile at the hospital, Pansy explained her childhood to Ron.

"My father would always drill into my head that I was better than Muggles. Even as a child, I didn't believe him. Father scared me, and when he talked about them, he would have this smile plastered on his face. It was terrifying! My mum was a whole different story. She always believed that we aren't any different. I would always believe what she told me, but I was still brought up with that prejudice. At school, Snape was watching us, all of the Slytherins, and would tell our parents if we did anything nice to Muggleborn, because we all 'hated' them." Pansy explained, trying hard not to cry.

"Why did you hate Harry though?" Ron asked.

"That was another story. Remember Snape was watching us? We couldn't say anything, as Snape would be suspicious. I remember when Draco told me that he tried to be friends with Potter. Snape heard us and told Draco's father and so when Draco went home...well, it wasn't good." Pansy bit her lip, "After Draco's father found out, Lucius told my father, and for some unknown reason, he punished me too. Every single year my father and Draco's father, Lucius would find something out, that was wrong in their eyes, and then punish us severely."

"What? What do you mean punish? Did your father curse you?" The red haired boy cried indignantly. Ron couldn't believe that a father would curse their own child

"Yes, as well as the usual thing. He grounded me, and one time when he got really angry, he didn't let me eat dinner. Mother gave me food in secret. That was pretty much my whole childhood. Hogwarts was the one place I could escape."

"Where is your father now?" Ron asked.

"He's in Azkaban. That comes into everything, but a litlle later."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Father has to do with why I'm here." Pansy sighed.

-

At Hogwarts, everyone was eating lunch at the Great Hall. Hermione picked at her food, not feeling hungry. The thought that there would be someone at the school who was constantly in pain, and could not walk, bewildered her. Magic could usually heal everything. _But if it was a spell, or a potion put on her, it could've gone wrong,_ Hermione thought reasonably.

**A/N** So how was it? This chapter is actually longer than all my other chapters. Thanks to my new beta...NickyFox13! Remember to read and review!


	8. Proposals

**A/N **Hey everybody! Sorry I didn't update for like two weeks. I was really busy with last minute school stuff. Anyways here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is familiar.**

**Chapter Eight:** Proposals

It had been eight days since all the boys in fifth year and up had received their letters. So far, nobody had proposed to their partners, not wanting to be the first one to do so.

"Harry, I'm dying here! Tell me what the letters said," Hermione whined, as they walked to Transfiguration.

"No thanks, I'd rather not," Harry replied.

Hermione sighed, she couldn't believe that no one would tell her. She had asked all the boys on Gryffindor. _I give up! No one is going to tell me. Guess I'll have to wait until Malfoy tells me._

"So, how's Pansy?" Hermione asked Ron. In the past week he had visited her three more times, each for an hour.

"She's doing loads better," Ron replied, "she's not as pale; the medicine must be working."

"Anything else?" Hermione asked expectantly. The day after Ron visited Pansy, he told Harry and Hermione about how she was doing. Hermione gathered that Pansy hadn't told him that she couldn't walk yet.

"No, not really." Ron said shortly.

Hermione was confused. _Why would Pansy hide this from him? Should I tell him?_ She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that they reached the classroom.

"Good morning, class." Professor McGonagall greeted, "Today we will be learning how to transfigure these goblets into flowers. Then, we will turn the flowers into marshmallows."

"Marshmallows? Why are we learning this? I don't think that I'll need to turn flowers into marshmallows anytime in this life." Ron whispered.

"Mr. Weasley! Pay attention!" the professor snapped.

Ron cursed under his breath. Hermione shot him a dirty look right before she felt something land in her lap. She looked down to see a crumpled piece of paper. Covertly she looked around, and as soon as Professor McGonagall looked away, she opened the note.

Granger,  
Finish dinner quickly today.  
D.M.

_What the heck? Finish dinner quickly, why would he want me to do that?_ Hermione wondered.

At Draco and Blaise's table, Draco was muttering to himself. _Why did I do that? I can't believe I'm going to do this. Oh well, at least it'll be over with._

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Blaise asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Shut, up Blaise. I wasn't talking to myself. You're imagining things." Draco said, denying that he was talking to himself.

"Uhh...yeah you were." he replied.

"Whatever, I don't need to argue with you." Draco said.

"Yeah I know, you can just argue with yourself instead."

Back at Hermione's table, they were struggling to get the marshmallows back to goblets.

"You would think that McGonagall would show us how to turn the bloody marshmallows back to goblets. But no, she just expects us to know how." Ron whispered.

"For once, I agree with you." Hermione said.

"I think McGonagall did teach this to us, like in fourth year." Harry whispered back.

"And she thinks we would remember!" Ron stage whispered.

Hermione had to laugh at his expression. After 20 minutes of trying, they gave up.

"Okay, we will be continuing this lesson tomorrow. Class dismissed." Professor McGonagall said.

Everyone exited the room and went to the Great Hall.

"Thank god that was the last class we have until tomorrow." Ron said.

"Yeah I know, mate," Harry replied.

"Well now we need to finish our homework," Hermione said, sternly.

"Ugh...do we have to? I mean it's all due next week." Ron groaned.

"You mean do you have to. I already finished all of it. And yes, you do." Hermione replied.

The all sat down at their table. Ron and Harry started to pile their plates with food, as Hermione watched in disgust. She started to scoop pasta up onto her plate. All three of them ate in a comfortable silence. Suddenly Hermione remembered that she had to finish dinner quickly._ Oh... whatever! I can be a few minutes late. It doesn't matter._ She started to eat slower, and soon finished. Hermione lingered for a couple of minutes, and then got up.

"Okay, I'm going to turn in. Good-night," Hermione said with a fake yawn. She left the Great Hall into the corridor. She went all the way back to the Heads quarters and then waited for Malfoy.

"Where were you? I told you to finish dinner quickly!" Malfoy yelled, once he came in.

"Well, I didn't feel like it." Hermione said in a snotty voice.

"You didn't feel like it? I had to wait for you, just because you didn't feel like it!" Malfoy was not in a good mood.

"Sheesh, okay sorry." Hermione said. She had to admit that her reason was weak. Her real reason was that she wanted to Malfoy off, but she couldn't tell him that.

"Whatever. Okay we need to talk." he said, calming himself down._ I can't believe she apologized to me. She has never ever actually apologized to me_. Draco realized.

"About what?" Hermione asked, knowing exactly what he meant. _I do not need this right now._

"You know what I mean."

"Fine then, what?" she replied.

Umm..so you know that we have to get married," he started, forcing the words out.

"Yeah. So?" Hermione stood there.

"We need a date. That was the first thing on the list of things to do." he replied, "So do you want it after school ends, or before?"

"Um...before. That way we can get Dumbledore to be the preacher." Hermione said.

"On a Saturday or Sunday?"

"Saturday."

"Okay. We'll have it in the evening. That way, we can prepare the whole day."

"That's fine with me."

"Lets have it in January. Outside or inside?"

"Inside. It'll be cold."

"Okay, will you marry me?"

"Oka-, wait what?" Hermione was stunned.

"I said, will you marry me?" Draco replied. _She has to say yes. I mean I think so. Right?_ Draco asked himself.

"Oh yeah." Draco said. He started to get down on a knee and started opening a box.

"Remember how all the males who had to go along with the Marriage Law got letters? Well I thought that I could fulfill the requirements now."

_I can't believe this. I have to say yes. Come on Hermione. You can do it._

"Yes. I will marry you." Hermione whispered. He had the box opened. Inside was a small ring. It had a thin gold band with a circular stone in the middle. The ring had engravings on the side that looked like vines and leaves. Even the diamond had an engraving on it! It was a simple rose, and when the light had hit it, it seemed faintly red.

He slipped the ring onto her finger, and she just kept staring at it. It was her kind of ring; simple, but pretty in the distance, but when looked at closely, it was beautiful and detailed.

Draco had to smile.

"I thought you would like it." he said.

"Thank you, it's beautiful. Where'd you get it, and how did you know I wanted a ring like this?"

"I got it custom made at some shop. I knew you would like it because you seem to like things that are simple, but that have many details put into it. Kinda like Hogwarts: A History."

"Thank you thank you thank you! I love it." Hermione repeated.

All of a sudden the portrait swung open, and Ginny burst through it.

"Ginny! How did you get in here?" Hermione was bewildered.

"Dumbledore gave the password to me. He wants both of you to come down to the Great Hall."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno. He just wanted all the fifth years and up to go there." Ginny replied.

All three of them rushed down to the Great Hall. Everybody was waiting for them there.

"Ahh... now that everyone is here we can begin. I called you all down here to tell you about a new rule that has been given to all the children who need to follow the Marriage Law. All who apply to the law, and still go to school must be put in dormitories that are separate from the rest of the students. This means that all of you will be separated into different common rooms, and dormitories. Any questions so far?" Professor Dubledore asked as there were murmurs and shouts going through  
the hall.

"Yes! I have a question!" Colin Creevy yelled.

"Yes, Mr. Creevy?"

"What is the use of this new rule?"

"Oh yes, this way inter-house unity would be started. Also this will force you to be considerate of others in different houses."

"Anything else?!" Fred shouted.

"Yes. The last reason the Ministry decided to do this is so that the other children won't have to put up with the older kids whining in their common room."

"How do we know what common rooms we will get?" George yelled.

"Tomorrow there will be a list in your common rooms. Then, your trunks and such will be delivered there. After that, you decide what rooms you want and such. Also, the Heads do not get to keep their own dorms."

Draco's smirk slid off his face.

"Are there anymore questions? No? Alright, you may all leave."

The Great Hall emptied slowly. People were murmuring to each other, outraged by the new rule. None of them got enough sleep that night, as they were dreading seeing the the list.

-

The next morning, after she had gotten dressed, Hermione walked to the Heads' bulletin board and looked at the list:

This common room will have the most people put in it, as the two Heads will be in it.

Common Room # 3

Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
Blaise Zabini/Ginny Weasley  
Dean Thomas/Luna Lovegood  
Fred Weasley/Angelina Johnson  
George Weasley/Katie Bell  
Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass  
Neville Longbottom/Parvati Patil  
Ron Weasley/Pansy Parkinson  
Seamus Finnigan/ Lavender Brown  
Terry Boot/Padma Patil

"This is gonna be a hell of a year." Draco said behind her.

"Oh my gosh! Don't ever do that again, that scared me." Hermione said.

"Sorry." Hermione froze. She had never heard him apologize to her before.

"Oh, it's okay." she replied after a while.

They both walked down to the Great Hall and then walked to their respective tables.

"Hey Hermione! Did you see the list?" Ginny came up to her.

"Yeah, I did. It's great that we can be in the same rooms." Hermione replied.

At that moment Lavender, who sat beside them, screamed.

"What happened?" Harry, Ginny, and Ron asked at the same time.

Lavender didn't say anything, just grabbed Hermione's hand, and looked at it in awe. Ginny followed Lavender's gaze.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny squealed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Hermione has a ring on!" Ginny yelled.

"No way! When did this happen?" Ron asked, grabbing her hand.

"Umm...well last night." Hermione replied as she snatched her hand back.

"Wow! I can't believe that Malfoy actually gave you a ring. I wonder why he would though. I mean they don't have to, do they?" Ginny asked.

Harry and Ron started to stuff their faces.

"Great food, huh Harry?" Ron said.

"Yeah, great!" Harry replied.

" What is wrong with them today?" Ginny asked Hermione.

" Nothing. You'll find out soon though. Actually, you can ask Blaise." Hermione replied.

"Zabini? No thank you. I'll just wait. I just hope that if I get a ring, it will be as beautiful as yours." Ginny said, wistfully.

**A/N** So that's the next chapter! How was it? Good or bad? Anyways I have a picture of the ring. I actually made up all the engraving part so yeah it is really simple. Here is the site thing you have to go to: http://www.discoverweddings.info/WeddingRing/images/rin01.jpg. Remember to review!


	9. Moving

**A/N** I am so sorry for not updating! I kinda got discouraged, because there was such a work overload at school, but I finally updated. I think the updates will be a lot faster now. Again so sorry that I didn't update!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize that's from the books.

**Chapter 9**: Moving

Hermione walked swiftly through the hallways, to the Heads' dorms. _Finally I got away from them!_ Ginny and Lavender, as well as Parvati, who Lavender called over, had started to hound her with questions. She slowed down to a slow pace, while looking over her shoulder, every once in a while.

"Where are you going, Granger?" Malfoy walked out of a classroom.

"It's none of your business." Hermione said stiffly.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and walked ahead of her. They walked in silence, until they reached their rooms.

"Password?" the portrait asked.

"Hello, Katherine. 'Unity'." the little girl nodded and the portrait swung open. Hermione walked through the common room and went into her own room.

_Now what?_

"Hey, Granger!" Malfoy yelled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Did you pack yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, why?"

"It says on the bulletin board that the house elves will pick them up at 1:00 today."

"That's in like a few hours and I have classes right now!" Hermione whispered to herself.

"Hello? Granger?" Malfoy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"They want you to have them ready by 12:30."

"Great, even less time..." Hermione whispered. _Maybe I should ask Malfoy for help. No, why would he help me? But I don't have time to do all that in fifteen minutes and then get to class. Still why would he help. It wouldn't hurt to try._ Hermione argued with herself.

"Granger, did you finally die up there?" Malfoy called up. Hermione came out of the room.

"I haven't packed yet." she said plainly.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" Malfoy asked.

"Help me?" Hermione asked.

"You want me to help you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Ugh...can't believe I'm saying this, but yes. Help me...please." Hermione replied with a groan.

"Let me see, no. You're on your own. Should have started earlier." Malfoy smirked and then turned and left the room.

_Great. Now I only have ten minutes left_. Hermione retreated into her room.

"Accio clothes!" Hermione's clothes came zooming towards Hermione where she had just sat down on. She started to stuff it all into her trunk. 8 and a half minutes later all her stuff had been Accio-ed and packed into her trunk.

"Harry, where's Hermione?" Ron asked for the billionth time.

"Ron I already told you. I don't know." Harry said frustrated.

"Fine. No need to get so touchy." Hermione rushed to them a minute later looking frazzled.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked.

"Just...finished...packing." she panted. They entered the stuffy Herbology greenhouse. Professor Sprout explained the day's simple lesson and they started picking the leaves off the vine of the Flitterblooms. Before they even finished one class ended. The day went by slowly. Minutes ticked by even slower than usual. Finally they reached the last class of the day.

"I can't wait to see the common room. Did you know that Fred and George are both going to be in the same group as us?" Hermione said as they walked to Potions.

"Well, that's great." Ron said sarcastically.

"Hey, at least Malfoy and all the rest of them have to face the twins products and jokes and stuff as well." Harry said with a smile. Snape strode into the classroom and immediately swished his wand and instructions appeared on the board.

"No talking. Start your potions with your partners. Begin" Snape said shortly after.

* * *

"Finally. It was starting to smell filthy in there." Draco said to Blaise and Theodore Nott. 

"Yeah tell me about it. I mean it was coming from your cauldron." Blaise replied.

"What are you talking about? It was coming back from your cauldron. Anyways Theo what common room are you in?" Daco asked.

"Umm...I think number 4. So it should be pretty close to yours."

"What the heck is this new rule thing even going to do?" Blaise asked.

"No idea." Draco and Theodore said simultaneously.

* * *

"Finally! The last class today is over," Hermione sighed. Harry and Ron looked at her as if she just said she had 8 toes on one foot. 

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you sounded happy that all your classes are done for the day." Ron replied.

"That's because I am. I mean all day long girls are following me around going, 'Oh you're so lucky' 'I wish I had Draco as my partner' 'How did he propose?' Or they would be like, 'You don't deserve my Drakey!'." Hermione mimicked in a high pitched voice. Harry and Ron kept staring at her after her outburst.

"Stop making weird faces. Oh my gosh, I just realized that we have to go to our common rooms after dinner." Hermione squealed.

"Girls..." Ron rolled his eyes. They all walked to the Great Hall, where they were met with the sight of all the seventh year kids pushing and shoving each other to see the lists where the common rooms were.

"Potter! Here," a brunette made a motion for them to go over to her. She had just emerged from the huge crowd.

"What do you want Greengrass?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Our common rooms at the painting of the four founders. So Dumbledore asked us to all go up to his office. He'll give us a map of where to go, I think. Anyways so finish dinner quickly because we should all go together. Oh and tell all your friends." Daphne Greengrass replied.

"Fine. Thanks." Harry bit out.

Dinner went by quickly as all the kids that were going to be in common room #3 ate slightly faster than usual. They all trooped up to the gargoyles guarding the staircase.

"Mars Bars." Ron said clearly.

"How did you know that was the password?" Hermione asked.

"When I came up here last time, Dumbledore said it." he replied. The staircase same into view and they all clambered onto it. Ron knocked on the door, and then entered.

"Mars Bars anyone?" Dumbledore greeted. Everyone declined the candy.

"Alright, I assume that everyone that is supposed to be in your section is here?" the headmaster asked Hermione.

"All except for Terry Boot and Padma Patil." she replied.

"I know that you five," Dumbledore said referring to Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "know about Ms. Parkinson, but none of the others do."

Everybody else who was packed inside of the room looked confused.

"Ms. Parkinson has been in St. Mungo's for the last two months. She does not want to reveal what happened to her, but she does want to come and stay at the school. So we, meaning the Healers at St. Mungo's, and I, have decided to move her here. Which means that she will be in your common room. The staff here and I have put all of you students together because we believe all of you posses special skills that'll help her through this. All of you will be helping her through her day. Ms. Parkinson needs special attention, but is intent on coming back to school with her friends. The staff at St. Mungo's think that maybe the influence of her friends, and the happiness and normalcy that they bring will have a psychological impact on her, and it will speed up the process." he continued.

"But, we don't have skills or anything. I mean how will we be able to help?" Fred asked seriously.

"Yeah, how will we help?" George echoed.

"That's what I thought you would ask. Skills such as making her laugh; which she has not been able to do for two whole months, make her argue and feel normal. Those kinds of habits that you have, we like to think of them as skills that'll help her. You will be monitored, but you have to work out who will help her at what time of day. Any questions?" Everybody shook their heads. It was a huge responsibility and they could not fathom why Dumbledore would let her health into their hands. As they left his office, they started to bicker.

"No way would we let you people help her. You would most likely kill her if you got the chance." Blaise said.

"Why would we want to kill her, when we want to just kill you?" Ginny shot back.

"Okay that was harsh," Hermione said, "But really. The two of you would die after two days of helping Pansy. It's too much work. I say that everyone should help."

"Me too. Or else who knows what Malfoy would do." Ron said.

"Fine, lets just keep walking," Malfoy bit out. They kept on going back and forth until they finally found the portrait of the founders.

"It's so secluded and lonely here." Harry said. There were no other paintings they could see.

"When do you think Parkinson is coming?" Ron whispered.

"Don't know. Maybe tomorrow?" Hermione replied.

"Choose a password that everyone can agree on." the painted Rowena Ravenclaw said.

"I just remembered something," Ginny piped up, " We forgot to tell Terry and Padma to meet us here." As soon as she finished saying that Terry and Padma turned the corner.

"How did you guys know that we were going to be here?" George asked.

"We're Ravenclaws, we know everything." Terry said with a smirk.

"Of course, just like Ron knows everything-"

"Hey!" Ron cut in.

"Anyways we have to choose a password." Fred said. Everyone spent a few seconds to think. All of a sudden people yelled out their ideas.

"I think it should be 'Slytherin Rules'." Malfoy said.

"Yeah me too."

"No way! It should be 'happiness'." Luna said. Everyone paused for a second and then started to yell again.

"Are you kidding? It should be 'Rowena'."

"That's a great idea." Two people high fived each other.

"That's stupid! How about 'Purity'?"

"Or maybe we could just do 'Four Founders'!" Hermione yelled. Everyone stopped to think.

"It is easy to remember." Fred said.

"Yeah, you look at the founders and then you say Four Founders." Dean said.

"I guess we could do that." Blaise said, tentatively looking at Malfoy.

"Fine. 'Four Founders'." he said to the portrait. The portrait swung open and inside was a huge, blinding common room. There were many couches and armchairs and chairs to sit on. They were all plush and were all different colors. It was extremely colorful. There was a kitchen, but it was really small, with a corner space complete with a cupboard, oven, and a microwave. There were many desks and tables scattered everywhere.

"Wow. It's huge." Ginny whispered.

"Don't get used to it Weaslette," Malfoy said, "You will have to go back home after summer."

"Not necessarily." Ginny said reminding everyone about the law.

"Well, whatever." Malfoy said at a loss for words. There was four staircases going up and each staircase was met with 6 doors. Five rooms and one huge bathroom that was split into 5 sections. Each section had a shower, medium length bathtub and of course a toilet. All four staircases were separated from each other but were connected to each other by a bridge type thing that the students could walk across to get to the other rooms. Everyone rushed to different staircases. Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Malfoy, and Blaise ran up the first staircase.

"Great now we're stuck with you three." Malfoy sneered.

"You're stuck with us?! We're stuck with you." Ron said.

"Same thing Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Terry, Padma, Ron, and Lavender ran up the second staircase. All four of them picked their rooms, but when Lavender opened the door closest to the bathroom, she found that it was already occupied.

"Brown? What are you doing here? But before you answer that can you close the door? It's really bright outside."

"Parkinson? Oh sorry. I was going to take this room. I'm part of the group whose going to stay here." Lavender explained after closing the door. Pansy actually seemed bearable. Even though she was a Slytherin. Plus the two of them could stand each other because of their common love of gossip and spreading rumors.

"Oh. I am so tired." Pansy moaned. She looked even sicker than before.

"Do you need anything, because I could get Malfoy to get it for you." Lavender said.

"No thank you. I'm just going to go back to sleep."

"Alright good-night." Lavendar closed the door quietly.

"Umm...Lavendar why are you leaving so quietly from your room?" Terry asked.

"Oh, Pansy's in there."

"Pansy's here?" Everyone said in unison.

"Yeah she is." Within minutes Malfoy and Blaise were in the room, bothering Pansy.

"Someone go in there and tell them two to knock it off. She needs her rest." Ron said. Hermione decided to go and walk in. The next thing she saw was darkness closing in on her.


End file.
